This invention relates to an industrial truck which can be used for multiple purposes, for example, as a forklift truck, a tractor and the like.
In connection with industrial trucks, for example, a forklift truck and a tractor are individually produced and used for their single intended purpose, and therefore both the individual forklift truck and tractor are necessary in order to attain two intended purposes, requiring high expense for purchasing them.
In view of the above, the inventor's attention has been drawn to the fact that the forklift truck and the tractor are so considerably similar in construction that they are both made up of a main body of a frame structure equipped with driving road wheels and steering road wheels, the wheel base therebetween being generally equal for the forklift truck and the tractor. Furthermore, they are also similar in a point that an operator's seat is formed on a top panel covering an engine mounted on the main body.
Accordingly, it has been envisaged by the inventor that a sharp expense reduction will be achieved by commonly using, both as the forklift and the tractor, a single main body equipped with functional components such as road wheels and an engine, and the top panel, thereby facilitating handling of the industrial truck and improving usability of the same for both dealers and users.